Di Musim Semi Itu
by Hikage Chiaki
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura besar yang sedang bermekaran itu, mereka sedikit bernostalgia tentang hal-hal tak terlupakan di musim semi yang pernah mereka lewati. Hanya sebuah pertemuan awal, dan... pernyataan cinta. / Warning! OOC, typos, shounen-ai, dan hal-hal nista lainnya. Pairing : SasorixDeidara. Special For SasoDei Romantic Day 2014. Tema : Unforgettable Season (Spring).


Di bawah pohon sakura besar yang sedang bermekaran itu, mereka sedikit bernostalgia tentang hal-hal tak terlupakan di musim semi yang pernah mereka lewati. Hanya sebuah pertemuan awal, dan... pernyataan cinta.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua character di Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning! OOC, typos, shounen-ai, semi-AU(?), dan hal-hal nista lainnya.**

Pairing : SasorixDeidara

Special For SasoDei Romantic Day 2014.

Tema : Unforgettable Season (Spring).

.

.

.

Sepasang makhluk itu duduk berdua di padang rumput sana. Seorang dengan rambut _blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_, dan menyisakan sebagian rambut panjangnya yang tergerai di belakang dan di poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Iris _aquamarine_ miliknya menerawang jauh pemandangan di depannya, menikmati pemandangan di depannya yang hanya berupa padang rumput dengan pohon sakura besar yang sedang berbunga di musim semi ini di sampingnya, yang sebagian menutupi terpaan sinar mentari. Angin yang berhembus membuat helaian sakura turun dengan indahnya di atas angin. Rambut pirangnya ikut menari, juga jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang dikenakannya.

Dan seorang lagi dengan rambut merah darahnya yang tertiup angin, membuat sebagian helainya menari, juga jubah yang sama dengan si pirang. Tetapi berbalik dengan si pirang, iris _hazel_ miliknya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya tatapan datar yang diarahkannya ke depan, entah terbang ke mana jalan pikirannya. Sesekali dirinya melihat si pirang, tetapi langsung berpaling ke arah yang berlawanan. Hei, apa yang dia sembunyikan? Entahlah, mungkin si merah malu mengakuinya, tapi...

...ia mencintai si pirang.

Hei, apa salahnya? Apa salahnya jika kau mencintai seseorang di dunia ini?

Heh, mungkin berbeda untuk Sasori, si merah beriris hazel ini. Dulunya dia hanya mencintai kedua orang tuanya. Ya, hanya. Tetapi setelah kejadian pahit yang telah lama berlalu itu, sang 'Akasuna' memutuskan untuk mematikan tubuhnya.

Oke, jangan ingatkan dirinya kejadian itu.

Kini hanya tubuh bonekanya yang menggantikan tubuhnya, dan sebuah kontainer berisi jantungnya yang hingga kini masih berdetak. Sasori tak butuh makan, maupun tidur. Apalagi melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali tak menggoda maniknya ini.

Tapi... ah, sial. Sasori tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melirik Deidara, si pirang yang berada di sampingnya ini.

Entahlah, dirinya sendiri juga bertanya-tanya tentang ini. Awalnya Sasori yakin jika hanya kedua orang tuanya yang dicintainya, tetapi... apa-apaan dengan perasaan ini? Kenapa tubuhnya mendadak hangat jika berada di dekat Deidara? Kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang di saat dirinya di dekat Deidara? Dan kenapa ia merasa bahagia, dari dalam lubuk hatinya, jika melihat Deidara terkekeh?

Ah, Sasori melakukannya lagi, berpaling untuk menyembunyikan semburat tipis kemerahannya dari Deidara. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah hidup lagi secara ajaib.

"Ne, Sasori no Danna," tiba-tiba saja Deidara memanggilnya. Ya, panggilannya yang khas.

Sasori yang sedang memandang arah yang berlawanan tentu saja kaget dengan panggilan Deidara. Tetapi dirinya berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan modal wajah datar namun imutnya. Dirinya pun memberanikan diri menatap Deidara.

Deidara yang yakin Sasori mendengar pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Danna masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu un?" tanyanya. Iris _aquamarine_ miliknya memandang Sasori.

Sasori bungkam. Dirinya terhipnotis iris _aquamarine_ yang secerah langit biru itu. Tak hanya senyum atau kekehannya, namun manik yang sangat pas menghiasi wajahnya itu, ditambah dengan helaian pirangnya yang berkibar tertiup angin, membuat Sasori tak bisa melewatkannya.

"Danna?" Sasori sedikit kaget dengan Deidara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ia pun berusaha menutupi semburat tipis merahnya dengan melihat ke arah depan.

"Ya." hanya sepatah kata yang terdiri dari dua huruf itu yang diberikannya.

Sebenarnya Deidara juga tidak nyaman dengan jawaban dari Sasori, tetapi daripada tidak dijawab sama sekali, mau bagaimana lagi?

Deidara pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalau begitu, ini sudah tiga tahun dari pertemuan itu, bukan un?" Deidara menidurkan dirinya di rerumputan hijau, dengan kedua tangannya yang melipat ke dalam sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Kedua iris _aquamarine_ miliknya pun tertutup, merasakan semilir angin musim semi yang berhembus. Senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Dan di tempat ini juga, Danna muncul untuk pertama kalinya di hadapanku, un." Deidara melanjutkan sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar itu, Sasori memutar ulang memorinya yang masih ia jaga tiga tahun lalu. Dipejamkannya kedua iris hazel miliknya.

.

.

.

_Langkahnya masih berlanjut di tanah yang gersang ini. Siang malam berjalan tanpa arah, tidur hanya beralaskan tanah dan beratapkan langit malam. Pergi dari Sunagakure. Hanya itulah yang terbesit di otak Sasori. Meninggalkan sang nenek yang telah membohonginya tentang kedua orang tuanya._

_Matahari sudah berada di atas kepalanya, dan belum satu tempat pun yang membuatnya tertarik untuk ditinggali. Wajahnya yang lusuh dan tubuhnya yang lemas sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi._

_Hingga seseorang menyapanya entah dari mana._

"_Hei kau!" sapa seseorang berambut pirang panjang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Wajah Sasori menangkap seseorang yang membuatnya terpaku sejenak, terpesona. Ditambah dengan pohon sakura yang bunganya berguguran diterpa angin di belakangnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih memikat di kedua iris hazel Sasori. Si pirang pun berlari menghampirinya._

"_Kau sepertinya kelelahan, apa yang terjadi, un?" tanyanya. Sasori hanya diam, masih terhipnotis dengan rupa orang di depannya._

"_Ah, baiklah. Kau sepertinya tidak mau––" dan entah mengapa Sasori tiba-tiba memeluk si pirang, yang hanya kaget dan berusaha menenangkan Sasori. Tetapi sekejap kemudian si pirang merasa kesakitan, lalu mengeluarkan cairan berwarna ungu dari mulutnya._

"_Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan un!?" serunya. Sasori memandang kaget dan merasa khawatir dengan orang di depannya._

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa. Rupanya kau mungkin tidak sengaja menusukku dengan ekor itu ya, un?" kata si pirang sambil memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik baik saja. Tetapi tetap saja cairan berwarna ungu keluar dari mulutnya, yang tentu membuat Sasori masih khawatir._

"_Baiklah, aku pergi sebentar." si pirang meninggalkan Sasori sendiri, yang hanya menatap tubuhnya yang semakin menjauh._

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"_Kau boleh beristirahat di sini, un." lanjut si pirang yang tiba-tiba sudah datang kembali dan sembuh. Sasori segera merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah, dan si pirang merebahkan dirinya di sampingnya. Mereka pun lama-kelamaan saling berpelukan, dan tertidur dengan pulas._

.

.

.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa mengingat itu, un!" seru Deidara yang sudah terbangun dari posisinya semula. Sasori membuka matanya, dan mendapati mukanya yang sedikit memerah.

"Dan, apa yang terjadi di hari selanjutnya, un?" Deidara memandang penasaran Sasori yang masih menatap rerumputan di depannya. Sasori sedikit melirik Deidara, namun langsung dialihkan ke rerumputan di depannya. Ia pun kembali ke ingatannya tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

.

"_Danna, aku pergi dulu, un." si pirang yang bernama Deidara melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasori. Di saat pagi-pagi seperti ini Deidara sudah akan pergi. Sasori hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum kecil. Sebenarnya dirinya ingin menanyakan ke mana Deidara, namun Deidara sudah pergi terlebih dahulu._

_Setelah beberapa jam..._

_Sasori berjalan kesana kemari dengan gelisah. Sudah seharian ini dirinya tidak melihat Deidara. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir karena memikirkan di mana Deidara. Hingga sesuatu mengejutkannya dari atas sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga._

"_Waaa!" Deidara tiba-tiba melompat dari atas pohon, yang sedikit mengejutkan Sasori. Kelopak sakura ikut terjatuh dengan lembut karena goncangan dahan dari Deidara._

"_Sasori no Danna, kau terlihat sangat imut ketika khawatir, un!" katanya sambil merangkul Sasori, yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya._

"_Kau dari mana saja?" Sasori memberanikan diri bertanya._

"_Aku ingin membuat Danna khawatir, un! Danna sangat imut saat seperti ini!" seru Deidara lalu melepas rangkulannya._

"_Ah, tentu tidak un. Aku hanya sedang mencari bahan makanan untuk dimakan. Dan di pohon ini aku ketiduran un." lanjut Deidara. "Ayo! Kita pulang dan makan bersama un!" ajaknya yang berjalan kepada Sasori yang hanya mengikutinya dari belakang._

_Semakin lama, langkah Deidara semakin cepat. Sasori tidak bisa menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Deidara, sehingga dirinya bermaksud agar Deidara memperlambat langkahnya._

"_Dei––" tetapi bukannya mengatakan sesuatu, karena ia melangkah terburu-buru, Sasori terjatuh ke depan, dan ekornya yang beracun tidak sengaja menusuk punggung Deidara. Deidara pun langsung keracunan dan pingsan._

_Sasori yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya dengan raut khawatir. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Deidara, dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu jatuh dari jubah Deidara. Sebuah suntikan yang berisi cairan berwarna biru. Tanpa berlama-lama, Sasori langsung menyuntikkan cairan itu ke lengan Deidara. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Deidara sadar. Raut khawatir Sasori langsung tergantikan dengan perasaan lega._

"_Terima kasih, Danna un." kata Deidara sambil tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil._

.

.

.

"Ne, Danna," Deidara berkata sambil merapikan jubahnya. Sasori hanya memandang Deidara dengan sedikit kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Kelihatannya Danna malu mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu, un?" lanjut Deidara dengan sedikit terkekeh. Sasori langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak." balas Sasori sambil melihat ke arah lain. Sifat tsunderenya yang beberapa minggu ini entah mengapa keluar dari dirinya benar-benar mendominasinya.

"Bukannya kau yang terlihat gugup pada saat itu?" lanjut Sasori sambil mengangkat sedikit senyumnya. Deidara hanya menatap heran Sasori, lalu putaran film di otaknya pun dilanjutkan.

.

.

.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Dei." kalimat Sasori yang barusan didengar Deidara membuatnya sedikit malu. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya._

"_T-terima kasih.." Deidara berkata lirih, bahkan terdengar seperti... gugup?_

"_Tapi, bagaimana Danna tahu ulang tahunku, un?" tanya Deidara, sambil memandang Sasori dengan manik aquamarine miliknya yang begitu cerah._

"_Bodoh. Kau sendiri yang menceritakannya." jawab Sasori._

"_Ah, aku lupa, un!" Deidara mengacungkan jarinya, membentuk huruf V._

_Hening. Hanya hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka, juga helaian sakura yang melayang dengan indahnya. Satu sama lain tidak ada yang mau bicara. Hei, ke mana Deidara yang biasanya selalu mengawali pembicaraan? Apa hanya karena ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari Sasori yang kini membuatnya bungkam?_

_Ah, tidak. Bahkan sekarang dirinya sudah membulatkan maniknya sempurna ketika dalam hitungan detik Sasori mengangkat dagunya lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat namun lembut tepat di bibirnya. Sasori yang memang sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya sejak tadi hanya memandang ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya ang sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan rambutnya._

"_A-apa.. yang kau lakukan, Danna?" tanya Deidara gugup. Tangannya memegangi kedua pipinya yang juga memerah sempurna._

"_Aku.. mencintaimu, Dei." kalimat Sasori terdengar pelan di telinga Deidara, dan ia menjerit pelan sambil menutup mulutnya. Tiga kata yang Sasori ucapkan berhasil membuat Deidara mematung._

.

.

.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya, un.." kini Deidara sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Sasori yang mendengar itu puas dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Jadi kita imbang." balas Sasori.

"Tapi Danna, sejak tadi aku melihatmu terus bertingkah seperti itu un!" Deidara kini bangkit dari duduknya dan tiba-tiba saja merangkul Sasori dari belakang.

"Sasori no Danna benar-benar kawaii dengan wajah yang merona, un!" lanjut Deidara sambil merangkul Sasori semakin erat. Yang dirangkul sudah tidak bisa dibedakan antara rambutnya dengan wajahnya.

"D-Deidara hentikan––"

"Ittai! Aaw.." dan tiba-tiba saja rangkulan Deidara yang sangat erat menjadi longgar, namun kedua tangannya masih berada di kedua pundak Sasori. Mulutnya pun dipenuhi busa berwarna ungu. Yah, Sasori telah mengeluarkan jurus mautnya, dan berfungsi jika tingkat _blushing_ miliknya mencapai tingkat maksimal.

Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Sasori lalu memindahkan tubuh ramping Deidara ke rerumputan di sebelahnya dengan perlahan. Dipandangnya wajah manis yang terlelap dengan tenang itu. Sasori lalu menyobek sepotong kecil kain jubahnya untuk membersihkan mulut Deidara. Perlahan diusapnya mulut Deidara, dan terbentuk lengkungan senyum dari bibirnya. Sasori merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Deidara, lalu memandang Deidara dengan tatapan hangat dan senyumnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara, sementara tangannya yang lain menjadi tumpuan untuk kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengedalikan diriku sendiri jika didekatmu." gumam Sasori sambil mengelus helaian rambut pirang Deidara yang masih terlelap. Senyuman masih terkembang di bibirnya.

"Cih, kenapa denganku ini.." lanjutnya dengan semburat merah yang keluar dari wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke kening Deidara, lalu mengecupnya perlahan, sambil terus mengelus rambut pirang panjang yang halus milik Deidara.

Dan dalam hembusan lembut angin musim semi, mereka terlelap di bawah pohon sakura yang menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama mereka, dan awal dari cinta mereka.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Corgator/? (coretan gaje author) :

Aaaa! Apa ini!? /oi

Oke, mungkin ini nggak sesuai dengan tema yang sebenernya (unforgettable season), tetapi author bener-bener ingin publish fic di event SasoDei Romantic Day ini! /plak

Silahkan meninggalkan kritik & saran berupa review jika berminat. Jangan flame lohh..

Mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan terima kasih udah mau baca! ^^

Oh ya, sebelum terlambat, Otanjoubi Omedetou Dei-chaa–– /dibekepC3


End file.
